


Oblivious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [826]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's a little oblivious.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/05/2001 for the word [oblivious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/05/oblivious).
> 
> oblivious  
> Lacking all memory; forgetful.  
> Lacking active conscious awareness or knowledge; unmindful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #474 Tell me why.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Oblivious

Gibbs watched DiNozzo walk into a tree for what had to be the tenth time that day and couldn’t help worrying about him. Tony had seemed especially oblivious today, which wasn’t at all normal for him. Normally, he’d wait for Tony to come to him as Tony would usually show up at his basement when he was trying to work through something.

Gibbs couldn’t stand watching Tony injure himself due to his lack of awareness though, so he pulled him aside once they got back to NCIS headquarters. “Tell me why.”

“What?”

Gibbs just gave him the look. 

“It’s my father. He has cancer and has apparently decided to move in with me without waiting for my approval. He’ll probably already be moved in by the time I get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
